


Что представляет собой Пеннивайз: теории относительно его истинной сущности

by Anna_Karenina



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Analysis, Gen, Other, Spoilers, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Karenina/pseuds/Anna_Karenina
Summary: Хотя в основу романа «Оно» во многом легла история Джона Уэйна Гейси, образ Пеннивайза получился намного более сложным. Одним из не выясненных до конца моментов остаётся его истинная сущность: автор не раскрывает, откуда именно Оно пришло и в каком мире живет его подлинная суть. Эта недосказанность позволяет фанатам строить свои теории, которыми мы и собираемся поделиться.





	Что представляет собой Пеннивайз: теории относительно его истинной сущности

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: спойлеры к «Оно», «Томминокерам», «Бессоннице», «Под куполом», «Тёмной башне», «Библиотечной полиции», «Нечто серое», «На выгодных условиях», «The Outsider»; в качестве источников использовались обсуждения на официальном форуме Стивена Кинга и Reddit.
> 
> Бета - [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

Вопрос об истинной сущности Пеннивайза появляется не только у Неудачников: автор не раскрывает, откуда именно _Оно_ пришло и в каком мире живет его подлинная суть. Эта недосказанность позволяет фанатам строить свои теории, которыми мы и собираемся поделиться.

 **Что представляет собой Пеннивайз**  
Отчасти образ Пеннивайза отражает арахнофобию Кинга: в романе «Песнь Сюзанны» персонаж, воплощающий авторское «я» (сам Стивен Кинг, появляющийся на страницах собственного романа) рассказывает, что с детства боится пауков. Однажды, после того как маленький Стивен вместе с братом пытался сбежать из дома тёти и дяди, его заперли в амбаре и заставили ждать порки. В этом же амбаре лежали тушки кур, умерших от птичьего гриппа: «По курицам ползают пауки. Пауки копошатся в их внутренностях, маленькие, красные… Если они заползут на меня, я тоже заболею птичьим гриппом и умру. Только потом я вернусь».

Хотя эпизод может быть частью художественного вымысла, причин сомневаться в его правдивости нет. Учитывая неприязнь Кинга к паукам, неудивительно, что он выбрал эту форму для последнего физического воплощения _Оно_.

Но по своей сути Пеннивайз не является паучихой, как не является клоуном, оборотнем или мумией. Даже последняя форма, в которой он предстаёт, порождена воображением Неудачников — это наиболее близкое восприятие, доступное человеческому разуму. Нет уверенности, что _Оно_ внешне походит на паука — скорее его поведение напоминает о пауке, затаившемся в Дерри как в центре огромной паутины, где он живёт и кормится.

В романе упоминается, что его истинная форма — это мёртвые огни за пределами нашей реальности, пытающиеся в неё пробраться. В этом _Оно_ напоминает Алого Короля: тот заключён на одном из уровней Башни, но его часть может перемещаться и взаимодействовать с людьми (роман «Бессонница»). Так же и _Оно_ находит лазейку в границе между мирами и частично попадает в нашу Вселенную. Ирония заключается в том, что проникшая часть должна подчиняться законам этой реальности, поэтому физической форме можно навредить, используя слабости монстра, которого видит выбранная жертва. Истинная же сущность _Оно_ находится за пределами мира: к ней Пеннивайз пытался забросить Билла во время ритуала Чудь.

Подобная идея возникла у автора предположительно под влиянием произведений Лавкрафта. Кинг не скрывает, что является его последователем: лавкрафтианская манера особо выражена в рассказах «Крауч-Энд», «Поселение Иерусалим», «N». В «Оно» повторяется основная идея творчества Лавкрафта — космический ужас, пришедший на Землю из другого измерения, из древних времён. Косвенные намёки можно рассмотреть и в книге «Пляска смерти», когда Кинг рассказывает о своём понимании фильма «Икс — человек с рентгеновскими глазами»: «Картина становится ужасной в лавкрафтовском смысле, но несколько по-другому, более чистой, что ли, — такое лавкрафтианство использовано в “Чужом”.

Древние Боги, говорил нам Лавкрафт, рядом с нами, и их единственное желание — вернуться; и есть линии силы, доступные для них, продолжает Лавкрафт, которые настолько мощны, что один взгляд на них доводит человека до безумия; силы, настолько могучие, что пожар всей галактики не сравнится и с тысячной частью их мощи.

Я думаю, когда зрение Милланда начало совершенствоваться, неуклонно и неумолимо, он узрел одну из этих линий. Вначале он видит словно призматические меняющиеся огни где-то в темноте… этот свет, который видит Милланд, постепенно становится всё ярче и сильнее. Но хуже всего, что этот свет, возможно, живой и сознаёт, что на него смотрят. Миллард увидел всё до самого края вселенной и от того, что увидел, сошёл с ума. Сила, которая ему явилась, постепенно становится всё яснее и заполняет экран, когда камера как бы смотрит глазами героя: яркое, сверкающее, чудовищное существо, которое никогда не удаётся увидеть отчётливо».

Если понять сущность _Оно_ , можно наконец ответить на вопрос, мёртв ли Пеннивайз. В книге герои уничтожают физическую сущность, но не истинную форму, находящуюся за пределами измерения. Этим и можно объяснить надпись «Пеннивайз жив», которую видят персонажи «Ловца снов»: он продолжает существовать за пределами мира людей, и, возможно, ищет в него новую дорогу.

Но есть и другое, явное указание на то, что Неудачникам не удалось убить даже физическую часть. В романе «Томминокеры» Пеннивайз появляется в знакомом читателю виде: «У Томми начались галлюцинации; когда он вёл машину по Вентверт-стрит, ему показалось, что из-за крышки открытого люка на него с усмешкой смотрит какой-то клоун, у которого вместо глаз сверкающие серебряные долларовые монеты, а в руке, одетой в белую перчатку, — связка воздушных шариков».

Что это означает? Возможно, _Оно_ действительно живёт в форме Пеннивайза и дальше, а Неудачники потерпели полное поражение. Но остаётся вероятность, что действие разворачивается в параллельном мире.

Это доказывает таймлайн: события «Томминокеров» происходят в 1988 г., спустя 3 года после второй битвы с Неудачниками. Даже если Пеннивайз остался жив, он должен залечивать раны, погрузившись в спячку. Время в мире «Томминокеров» определённо отличается: главный герой, Гарднер, попадает в Альгамбру и встречается с Джеком Сойером, персонажем романа «Талисман». Но в изначальном произведении упоминается, что Джек приезжает в Альгамбру со своей матерью в 1981 г. Если время в «Томминокерах» спешит на 7 лет, то Пеннивайз в этой реальности мог ещё не сразиться со взрослыми Неудачниками. Также есть вероятность, что в книге упоминается не сам Пеннивайз: возможно, Бен не уничтожил всех паучат, и перед персонажами предстал один из них.

 **Другие сущности, близкие к Пеннивайзу**  
Место Пеннивайза во Вселенной Кинга определяется не столько в самом романе, сколько в последующих произведениях. Многие из них были написаны позже, когда Кинг начал привязывать остальные романы к «Тёмной Башне». Хотя связи многочисленны, мы рассмотрим только ярко выраженные.

 **Пеннивайз и Алый Король (спойлеры к «Бессоннице»)**  
Хотя при прочтении «Оно» заметны только косвенные отсылки к серии «Тёмная башня», Кинг всё-таки однозначно установил связь с циклом с помощью романа «Бессонница». Помимо многочисленных намёков, автор открыто подчёркивает аналогии между Алым Королем и _Оно_.

Изначально Алый Король предстаёт перед главным героем, Ральфом, в виде его матери. Похожим способом Пеннивайз заманивает Джорджи и Стэна, предлагая им умиротворяющие образы. Постепенно Ральф начинает замечать тревожащие несоответствия, и Алый Король принимает вид рыбообразного существа. Образ подсказан забытым детским страхом Ральфа: ребёнком тот думал, что сомы ядовиты, и ожидал мучительной смерти, когда пойманная рыба обвила усиком его запястье. Алый Король не просто использует те же приёмы, что Пеннивайз, он совершенно точно знает о его существовании: «… Я могу стать, кем захочу. Возможно, тебе это неизвестно, но изменение формы тела стало почётным, проверенным временем обычаем Дерри».

Существуют предположения, что _Оно_ — одна из форм Алого Короля. Главным аргументом становится то, что Алый Король в «Бессоннице» использует для перемещения мёртвые огни, которые были одним из проявлений истинной сущности _Оно_. Но версия не выдерживает критики, поскольку происхождение главного врага Тёмной Башни чётко описано в романах. Скорее всего, Алый Король просто использует то, что уже есть в его распоряжении: мёртвые огни как проявление вечного присутствия агрессии и зла в уцелевшем Дерри.

Вероятнее, что Пеннивайз лишь один из его слуг-пауков, к тому же довольно примитивный: «Оно хотело только есть, и спать, и видеть сны, и есть снова». Он определённо противостоит Матурин, Хранителю Луча, что Кинг однозначно подтверждает в «Песне Сюзанны»: «Допустим, есть некий Луч, который удерживает Землю… И что, если генератор этого Луча установлен на панцире черепахи? Я мог бы это сделать частью развязки романа (имеется в виду «Оно» — _прим. автора_ ). …В индуистской мифологии есть огромная черепаха, которая несёт всех нас на своём панцире, и черепаха эта служит Гану, созидающей сверхсиле». Но Пеннивайз, хотя и противостоит Матурин, не знает о Гане и не подозревает о других уровнях Башни; возможно, в своём мире (или Тодэше, пространстве между мирами во вселенной Кинга) Пеннивайз — просто отстающий в развитии психопат, как Патрик Хокстеттер в своём.

 **Пеннивайз и кожеголовые (спойлеры к «Под куполом»)**  
Впрочем, если _Оно_ и отстаёт в развитии от других существ на своём уровне Башни, это не означает, что те относятся к людям доброжелательнее. Это доказывают события, разворачивающиеся в романе «Под куполом».

Связь с «Оно» очевидна: символ, который Неудачники увидели на двери, ведущей в логово Пеннивайза, изображён и на таинственном устройстве, генерирующем силовое поле. При контакте с ним человек физически впадает в транс, а его сознание переносится в другое измерение, к неизвестным созданиям, которых Кинг назвал «кожеголовыми».

Как и Пеннивайз, они считают людей низшими существами, но не питаются страхом, а просто развлекаются. Если тот видел в них эквивалент овец («Для _Оно_ Дерри являл собой предубойный загон, где вместо овец находились люди», — пишет Кинг), то кожеголовые воспринимают город как муравьиную ферму и забавляются, будто дети, жгущие насекомых с помощью увеличительного стекла.

Хотя неизвестно, относятся ли кожеголовые и _Оно_ к одному виду, у них явно много общего:

• Как и Пеннивайз, таинственные существа умеют проникать в сознание людей и видеть в их разуме случаи, связанные с насилием.

• Они не имеют формы, которую может адекватно воспринять человеческое сознание, что также объединяет их с _Оно_.

Существует версия, согласно которой кожеголовые существа — это юные представители того же вида, что Пеннивайз. Правда, с этим предположением плохо соотносится тот факт, что их эмоции более разнообразны: они как минимум способны на любопытство и жалость. Различия отчасти объясняются тем, что эти существа — ещё дети, поэтому их разум открыт для нового, в том числе и для контакта с людьми. Как бы то ни было, кожеголовые и Пеннивайз могут принадлежать к разным биологическим видам, но они явно приходят из одного мира.

 **Пеннивайз и Дандело (спойлеры к «Тёмной башне»)**  
Фанаты считают, что персонаж, появляющийся в заключительном романе серии о Тёмной башне, — одна из самых близких к Пеннивайзу сущностей. Дандело предстаёт в образе доброжелательного старика, но позже выясняется, что он высасывает из людей жизненные силы, питаясь их смехом; после смерти он принимает истинную форму, превращаясь в паукообразное создание. Даже Стивен Кинг подтвердил, что Дандело и Пеннивайз с большой вероятностью являются представителями одного вида, существующего где-то в Тодэше.

Правда, он не вдавался в подробности и не высказался по поводу фанатской теории, что Дандело — один из уцелевших паучат Пеннивайза. Версия логична: она хотя бы частично объясняет, как Дандело захватил Патрика Дэнвилла, в детстве жившего в Дерри (персонаж впервые появляется в «Бессоннице»). Возможно, один из подросших паучат отыскал малыша и взял его с собой, воспользовавшись порталом в другой мир. В его качестве мог выступать даже известный дом на Нейболт-стрит, поскольку Кинг проводит параллели между этим зданием и домом на Голландском холме, через который Джейк из «Тёмной башни» попадает в другой мир: помимо общей атмосферы, на обоях в обоих случаях изображены танцующие эльфы. Также у Дандело есть робот-прислужник по имени Заика Билл, хотя подобное совпадение никак не объясняется.

 **Пеннивайз и Арделия Лорц (спойлеры к «Библиотечной полиции»)**  
Роман, опубликованный на четыре года позже «Оно», во многом повторяет его мотивы. Он снова рассказывает о том, как насилие, с которым человек столкнулся в детстве, влияет на дальнейшую жизнь: с его последствиями разбирается главный герой, который поначалу кажется преуспевающим бизнесменом с множеством приятелей. Но позже выясняется, что за внешним успехом скрывается одиночество: у 40-летнего Сэма нет ни семьи, ни друзей. Причиной стало травмирующее событие, пережитое им в детстве и полностью забытое. Оно и делает Сэма уязвимым для монстра, который при встрече маскируется под добродушную библиотекаршу Арделию Лорц. По мере развития событий становится понятно, что она похожа на Пеннивайза больше, чем другие персонажи книг Кинга:

• Она может менять форму, поэтому главный герой видит её и как Библиотечного Полицейского — так ему представился человек, изнасиловавший его в детстве.

• Отличительной чертой Арделии Лорц в любой форме становятся серебристые глаза или просто искорки серебра: «Глаза полицейского были как крохотные серебристые дырочки, пробитые мелкой дробью…». Позже другой персонаж рассказывает о её первом появлении в городе: «В жизни больше не встречал таких огромных глаз, как у неё. Должно быть, большинству людей они показались бы серыми, но стоило Арделии только посмотреть на вас в упор, и вы бы голову на отсечение дали, что они серебристые». Когда же сущность Арделии пытается переселиться в Наоми, её выдают и глаза: «Глаза её расширились… в них засверкали ненависть и страх. А искорки были серебристые». Серебристый цвет часто упоминается и в описаниях Пеннивайза, как костюма, так и глаз: «… Клоун выглядел иначе. С нарисованной красной (не оранжевой) улыбкой… и необычными, сверкающими серебром глазами».

• Арделия питается детскими страхами и периодически впадает в спячку. Продолжительность цикла сна составляет около 30 лет.

Как и Пеннивайз, после спячки Арделия возвращается, полная сил, и намеревается отомстить человеку, отказавшемуся ей помочь в прошлом. Победить же её удаётся с помощью лакомства, которое главный герой любил в детстве: как и в случае с Пеннивайзом, основное значение имеет вера и тёплые воспоминания, а не оружие как таковое.

 **Пеннивайз и существа с отдалённым сходством**  
Намёк на будущий образ Пеннивайза можно увидеть в рассказе «Нечто серое» (1973 г.):

«Джордж спустился однажды в канализационный люк в Эссексе и ушёл довольно далеко по канализационным коммуникациям в поисках какой-то вышедшей из строя трубы, которая требовала ремонта. Вернулся он бегом минут через пятнадцать. Волосы его за это время стали совершенно седыми, а застывшее мертвенной маской выражение лица и глаз — таким, как будто он только что побывал в аду. Едва появившись наружу, он, ни слова не говоря, отправился в контору департамента, получив расчёт, а оттуда прямиком в пивную. С тех пор его никто не видел трезвым ни минуты, а через два года он скончался от алкоголизма. …Лишь один раз, немного придя в себя, он кое-что рассказал… О гигантском пауке, например, размером с крупную  
собаку, и об его огромной паутине из прочных шелковистых нитей, полной запутавшихся в ней и погибших котят…»

Рассказ был опубликован задолго до написания «Оно», поэтому в то время идея у Кинга наверняка только созревала. Но и после выхода романа он продолжил рассказывать о насекомоподобных чудовищах, питающихся эмоциями людей.

Похожая на Пеннивайза сущность появляется в рассказе «На выгодных условиях», вошедшем в сборник «Тьма — и больше ничего». Действие разворачивается в Дерри, где главный герой, Дэйв Стриттер, встречает загадочное существо, только с виду кажущееся обычным человеком. Кинг намекает на его сходство с Пеннивайзом:

• «Эльвид открыто глумился над ним. Его щёки были тощими, совсем не пухлыми, а глаза сузились в уголках, где белизна незаметно перешла в неприятную — и да, это было так — злокачественную меланому. Он был похож на самого неприятного клоуна в мире, с наполовину удалённым гримом».

• «Точно. Большинство людей не замечают меня, они смотрят сквозь меня, словно меня нет, но вы будете внимательней. Верно?»

• «Эльвид мгновение смотрел в изумлении, затем начал хихикать. Звук был хриплым, сухим и неприятным — подобно угасающей каллиопе». (Каллиопу слышал и Стэнли Урис в водонапорной башне перед встречей с мёртвыми мальчиками.)

Хотя фанаты предполагают, что Эльвид является одной из форм Пеннивайза, версия не выдерживает критики: действие происходит в 2001 г., когда _Оно_ должно находиться в спячке. Скорее всего, Эльвид ближе к другому созданию, Лиланду Гонту из «Необходимых вещей». Кинг говорил, что тот является воплощением одного из лавкрафтовских созданий, и явно подразумевал Ньярлатхотепа: «Из всех повелителей Древних только Ниарлатхотеп появляется полностью в подобии человека». Впервые Ньярлатхотеп появился на страницах произведений Лавкрафта в образе бродячего фокусника, что ещё больше сближает Гонта с его образом; Пеннивайз же ближе к Азатоту, безумному слабоумному богу. Возможно, Эльвид, как и Алый Король, просто использует энергию, оставшуюся в Дерри от _Оно_ , чтобы стать сильнее.

 **Пеннивайз и Чужак (спойлеры к The Outsider)**  
Сходство между Пеннивайзом и монстром из последнего романа Кинга достаточно отдалённое, но и общих черт хватает:

• Чужак умеет менять форму, хотя его способности ограничены, а для трансформации требуется больше времени.

• Он также питается эмоциями жертв и выбирает детей, поскольку их страхи более яркие.

• Как и Пеннивайз, появлявшийся среди жителей Дерри во время кровавых событий (например, расправы с бандой Брэдли), Чужак приходит на место будущей трагедии и смешивается с толпой. Позже он признаётся, что обилие негативных эмоций, испытываемых собравшимися у здания суда, стало для него пиром.

• Он умеет проникать в разум некоторых людей и слегка подталкивать их в нужную ему сторону: такую способность демонстрировал и Пеннивайз, сыгравший на тёмных порывах отца Беверли и Генри Бауэрса. Чтобы сделать свои «подталкивания» эффективнее, Чужак иногда проникает в разум и использует скрытые страхи людей.

• Периоды бодрствования и кормления сменяются спячкой, хотя цикл у Чужака намного короче.

В романе есть и другие мотивы, общие с «Оно»: один из героев часто думает, что стоит поверить в монстра, и окажется, что границ разумного не существует. «Нет края Вселенной», — часто думает персонаж, своим скепсисом напоминающий Стэнли Уриса. Аналогию можно увидеть и в высказывании другого действующего лица: Холли Гибни, знакомая читателям по трилогии о Билле Ходжесе, говорит, что покончит с собой, если Чужак вернётся.

Правда, очевидно, что это существо лишь похоже на Пеннивайза некоторыми чертами. Чужак более разумен: в отличие от _Оно_ , желающего только кормиться и спать, он явно способен чувствовать одиночество. Но о том, откуда он пришёл и куда направляется, ничего неизвестно; нет и намёков на то, что Чужак имеет отношение к Тодэшу или противостоит Гану.

 **Почему Кинг не до конца раскрывает сущность Пеннивайза: ставка на недосказанность**  
Неопределённость во многих вопросах, касающихся Пеннивайза, не стоит считать случайной, ведь Кинг прямо говорил, что прямые ответы не позволяют напугать читателя. Он оставляет простор для воображения, считая его самым мощным из инструментов воздействия. В своей критической работе «Пляска смерти» он пишет: «…Вызванный средствами искусства ужас почти всегда разочаровывает. Можно очень долго пугать неизвестным (классический пример, на который также указал Билл Нолан, — это фильм Жака Турнюра «Проклятие демона» (Curse of the Demon) с Даной Эндрюс), но рано или поздно вам придётся выложить карты. Придётся открыть дверь и показать публике, что там, за ней. И даже если за ней насекомое не в десять, а в сто футов ростом, публика облегчённо вздохнёт и подумает: “Насекомое в сто футов — это ужасно, но с ним я справлюсь. Я боялся, что оно будет в тысячу футов”».

Вместе с Уильямом Ф. Ноланом Кинг признаёт, что «ничто не пугает так сильно, как то, что находится за запертой дверью». В романе «Оно» эта дверь появляется в буквальном смысле: она ведёт к логову Пеннивайза. И, как бы ни интриговал Кинг читателя, рано или поздно наступает момент, когда нужно открыть дверь и показать, что она скрывает. Проблема заключается в том, что человеческий разум может справиться почти со всем, о любом монстре можно сказать: «Могло быть и хуже». Недосказанность, неопределённость и многоточие вместо точки дают куда более сильный эффект, чем и пользуется автор. Хотя Кинг говорит, что предпочитает «распахнуть дверь настежь в разгаре веселья», в случае с Пеннивайзом он открывает её не до конца — что и позволяет получить столь запоминающийся образ.

 **Заключение**  
Сделать окончательный вывод о природе Пеннивайза вряд ли удастся. Он не ограничивается ни одной сущностью, ни рамками одного романа. Прямо или косвенно, но он появляется и в других произведениях, заставляя гадать, не удалось ли ему выжить и в финальном противостоянии. Пеннивайз словно сохраняет способность меняться в зависимости от веры — уже не других персонажей, а читателя. Одни считают его монстром из Дерри, привязанным к определённой точке нашего мира, другие видят в нём безумного слугу Алого Короля, третьи верят, что Пеннивайз принадлежит к тому же виду, что и кожеголовые. Нет определённости и в том, жив он или мёртв: в последующих романах есть намёки, что _Оно_ уцелело. Но нужно помнить, что действие в романах Кинга часто происходит на разных уровнях Тёмной Башни, поэтому явления Пеннивайза могут представлять собой своеобразное эхо, которое разносится по её комнатам через Тодэш.

Ответ не будет известен, если только Кинг не внесёт окончательную ясность. Но с учётом того, что он редко даёт определённые ответы на вопросы фанатов (он только чётко сказал, что Дандело и Пеннивайз не являются одним и тем же существом), на это вряд ли стоит рассчитывать.


End file.
